The Bounty On Our Love
by Everlark Queen
Summary: Katniss Everdeen. A 16-year-old un-licensed huntress. Peeta Mellark. The 16-year-old Prince of Panem. When the worlds of a Prince and Pauper collide, they find themselves lost in void of each-others eyes and comfort. They find that they have fallen into the point of no return and they find that there is a bounty on their forbiddden love.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day of the annual ball at the castle. It's mandatory for all the citizens of the kingdom including me, but being the rebel I am, fat chance of me dressing up in luxuries I don't have and can't afford, being splattered with paint, and shoved into a crystal room full of snobs and grabby teenage boys.

Name's Katniss. I'm an illegal huntress who fends for her 7-year-old...sister.

Six-years-ago, my dad was murdered before my young silvery eyes. 4-years ago, my mother died fighting sickness and depression; leaving me to fend for my 3-year-old sister. I had to grow up at a very young age. When you have to learn how to become a mother at the age of 12 you lack a certain maturity that is lost with the desire to be a child once more. So for 4 years I've been taking care of Primrose and myself, making sure we don't end up separated by the king's child services. For four years I have made sure that Prim and I safe and well fed meaning that we don't step within a 10 mile radius of the King's castle. Instead, every year on the holiday's I make Prim and myself look our very best with my mother's childhood and adult dresses and spiffing ourselves up with her old make up sets that won't expire for years to come.

I adjust the ribbon on Prim's pink dress and allow her to play with my ebony hair, her majestic blue eyes looking back into my grey ones.

"You're going to look so beautiful in your dress," she says eyeing the sunset orange gown glistening in the light of the window.

"Not as beautiful as you look anywhere, anytime," I tell her and she giggles. I pick her up and I take her to our room in the old abandoned log house. I place her down on our mattress and give her one of her expensive dolls and one of mother's beauty kits. "You play up here while I'm gone and remember the rules."

"Don't let anyone in. Don't open any windows. Don't let anyone see me. If anyone comes in or anything goes wrong run," she recites.

"That's my little flower," I say placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon." And with that I make my way to the woods with two buckets, and my archery set.

I kill a turkey, collect berries and fruit, and fill the other bucket with water.

"This is going to be a feast for the two of us," I say and make my way back to our hovel. Instead of being greeted by the vision that is my sister when I enter the doorway, I am ambushed by the king's guards. This is when my lack of maturity escapes the cage it is locked in and roars louder than the strongest lion. "LET GO OF ME!" I shout kicking and thrashing. Either way, I'm small bodied and no match for them. They shove me into a carriage and haul me away where they will no doubtly turn me into a slave.

I could care less if they ripped out my own tongue and used it to strangle me, but what I couldn't live with here or in the afterlife is if something, even if it's the smallest scratch, laid a hand on my dear sweet Prim.

 **Hi! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. I'm pretty new to the fandom but I just love Everlark fanfics. My pen name is Becca and I turned thirteen last Monday. I hope you enjoy my fanfic.**

 **Love,**

 **Becca!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am dancing with one of snooty, stuck up ladies-in-waiting at the ball.

"Everybody's staring at us Peeta," she says to me and I roll my eyes.

" _Prince_ Peeta," I reply. And I know it's rude, but she is SO annoying. First of all _she_ asked _me_ to dance and being the King my dad is he wouldn't allow me to 'politely' turn her down. So here I am, dancing with Clove from Sector 2. Just as I'm thinking about purposefully knocking the two of us into a punch bowl with only intent on Clove getting wet I hear the sounds of screams for freedom and being set free. The screams of a desperate and ticked girl. Clove, I, and the rest of the people in the ballroom turn and gasp as a dirty and thrashing young girl, probably around my age is being hauled in trying to be contained by guards.

"What's going on?" I hear my mother ask.

"This girl and another have been reported for not going to mandatory events and this one for stealing and illegal poaching," says Boggs, the head guard.

"STEALING?! STEALING WHAT?"

"Bread, milk, cheese," says Plutarch, second in command.

"I BOUGHT THOSE STUFF WITH MY OWN MONEY! NOW LET ME GO!" she says in a pathetically failing attempt at escaping.

"That's not what our report says," Boggs answers.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOUR REPORT SAYS? I HAVE RIGHTS AND RIGHT NOW THEY ARE BEING VIOLATED! WHAT? YOU THINK IT'S EASY TO FEND FOR YOURSELF AND YOUR LITTLE SISTER?"

"Little sister?" I pipe. She calms down a bit and looks me into the eyes. For the first time I notice how silvery they are. Mystic, majestic, and glistening practically bathing in sparks of stubbornness and rebellion. I take a full bodilly look at her. Although she is quite dirty—no doubly from poaching—if you remove the mud, sweat, and dirt, there in front of you it the most beautiful creature ever to be seen. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when she throws a reply at me.

"Yeah, little sister. What's it to you rat face?" she spits making the room gasp. "Are you bent on killing seven-year-olds as well as their families."

"She's seven?" I ask, ignoring everything else she spit at me.

"You deaf or what?" she asks her eyes shooting daggars of hatred and something else that I cannot comprehend. I take a few steps closer which makes her squirm even more.

"Where are your parents?" I ask.

"What?" she says. I shuffle uncomfortably. I think I asked her something very sensitive because I can see the hurt in her eyes as she searches her memory.

"Uh, what's your name?" I ask her trying to change the subject.

"I don't have to tell you," she hisses regaining her tough additude.

"I will not have my son disrespected in such a manner," my father finally speaks up. She rolls her eyes at him and huffs at me.

"Where is my sister?" she growls.

"I'll tell you right after you tell me what your name is," I reply.

She mumbles something that sounds like Catnip, but I don't want to offend her so I ask the closet normal name possible. "Kathrine?" I ask.

"I said Katniss!" she replies annoyingly.

"Katniss," I repeat. "What a beautiful name," I tell her sincerely. I smile at her and she glares at me.

"Now tell me where my sister is!" she shouts.

"Boggs, where is the little girl?" my father asks him.

"Her name is Primrose!" Katniss shouts in defiance.

"I'll go get her sir," Plutarch offers and scurries out of the ballroom returning with a small pretty, little girl with blonde, curly ringlets, blue eyes, a pink dress, white leggings, and creame colored dress shoes. I smile at her and she looks shyly at me running to hide behind Boggs' leg.

"Your family doesn't seem too fond of me," I say to Katniss. She rolls her eyes at me. I breath in deeply and smile at Primrose. "It's okay sweetie," I tell Primrose, "I won't hurt you." Primrose cautiously steps out from behind Boggs' lag and slowly towards me. "Hi, my name's Peeta. What's yours?" I ask her.

"Primrose," she says in a small, high-pitched, melodic voice. "But my friends call me Prim."

"Well, Prim, if I can call you that—" I feel Katniss glaring daggars into the back of my head as Prim nods. "I hope your planning on staying for the rest of the party." I can hear a growl erupt from Katniss and I try my best not to smile.

"Can we?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes. _Both_ of you," I say turning to Katniss, who looks as if she'll detonate in a matter of seconds.

"Yay! But can we go home first? Katniss left her dress at home!" Prim tells me. I nearly burst out laughing at the thought of the hostile girl in a dress. "Of course. But if I may ask, may I accompany you?"

"Yay!" Prim shouts. I pick her up and the guards drag Katniss along.

We step in the carriage and arrive at a hovel at the edge of Sector 12. Katniss picks up Prim and the guards and I follow them into the cottage. I look around. Except for a few beautifully crafts toys for Prim and a few books on shelves. There on the ground is lying an archery set, a bucket of fruits and berries that have spilled over, with a bucket of water, and a giant turkey with an arrow shot through the eye. Katniss grabs a sunset orange and pink dress from the window and make her way up the stairs. Just as I'm about to follow her she stops me.

"So you wanna watch me get dressed. I didn't know fancy smancy princes were perverts too," she grumps and I take a step back.

"Sorry," I apologize. When she comes back down she looks even better than what I saw under all that dirt. She's showered and has her wavy hair pulled to one side and has on the sunset orange and pink long-sleeved sparkling gown with peach roses and pearls sewn along the ball gown-like skirt. With peach lipstick and nude eyeshadow she smiles down at little Prim revealing the yellow ribbon ties in her curly locks. I look up at her in admiration as her white heels click against the steps. She isn't looking at me either hate anymore, but more of a distant curiosity and that other emotion I still can't place.

"You look gorgeous," I tell her and I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I'm not sure but I think her cheeks are turning a faint shade of pink.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me," she says. She takes Prim hand, making her way back to the carriage, simply brushing me off.

I sigh. "But I wasn't lying," I mutter. I think Plutarch heard me becausehe gives me that teasing fatherly look which makes me turn red. I look back at Katniss who is playing with her sister and smile. _I like you, maybe you can learn to like me,_ I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Prim, the prince, the guards, and I step out of the carriage, me more relunctantly.

"Come on Katniss!" Prim urges excitedly. I sigh and step out focusing my emotions on the fact that this is for Prim and not on my anger at the prince.

Prince Peeta extends his hand out to me, but I pretend not to notice and walk right past him. I hear him sigh and he runs up past me and Prim to Plutarch and starts talking to him. I give another annoyed grunt as we approach the gates. As we're walking through the castle I hear some of the younger guards whistling at me which makes my blood boil.

We enter the ballroom and the guests freeze and the music stops with a screech. I figure they're paralyzed with joy, as their "precious prince" has returned, but then I realize that they're all staring at me. I look around awkwardly and walk towards a nearby table. The music restarts and the party commences, but I can feel many eyes on me. The ones I notice the most are the big, beautiful, magically blue eyes of Prince Peeta, who is staring admiringly at me. I pretend not to notice, but I can feel my cheeks turning as peach at the roses on my dress. Of course I hate him. I mean, I hate the whole royal family! But still, there's something about him that I cannot place that makes him so beautifully special. He's handsome no doubt! But those eyes just make me feel as he's peering into my soul! And I hate to admit it, but if he wasn't a part of the Mellark royal family, I would probably be friends with him, or possibly in love.

A few times I return Peeta's gaze, but he tries to pretend as if he's not staring at me by paying attention to what Plutarch is talking about. I fiddle with my hair and before I notice the group of boys, probably a little older than me, making their way towards my table.

The leader of the group abruptly says to me, "Hey babe." I look at him with disgust.

"Ever hear of saying hello?" I say coldly.

"Ever hear of being polite," mocks one of the minions.

"Of course. I hear politeness is to be used on humans," I spit, "not turkeys."

The leader breathes in and out trying to hide his anger. "I'm sorry sweetheart. You seem new around here. Do you not know who I am?" he says to me.

"Why would I want to have scum as an acquaintance?" I shoot back. I can't help but notice out of the corner of my eye notice that Prince Peeta, Plutarch, and Boggs are trying to contain their laughter, obviously listening intently to the conversation.

"Babe, many would be glad to have the pleasure of my presence," he says.

"Well Many must be stupid. You'd better go find Many and let her bask in your presence instead of someone with common sense," I say. That's when I hear Plutarch and Peeta crack and start laughing their head off. I also hear Boggs trying to contain his muffled laughter. I roll my eyes, but I know that a smug smirk is creeping its way onto my lips.

The leader glares at me. I shrug and try to walk away, but he follows me. I try again but he follows me there too. Peeta must not have liked this, because he walkes up no longer laughing, but with a serious, composed expression. If I were any more open book I would've swooned right then and there, but I still pretend I hate him and tell myself the same.

"Excuse me, but there a problem Lord Cato?" he asks.

 _Lord?_ I think. I must've said it out loud because Lord Cato smirks smugly at me.

"Yes, Lord," he says and I glare at him.

"I don't think Lady Katniss appreciates your company, so I would leave her be," Peeta tells him.

"Lady?" I hiss, this time on purpose. What gives him the right to call me royalty? Peeta shoots me the look saying 'keep your mouth shut if you want him to leave' so I stay quiet.

"Why don't you scurry on back to the little princes room. I mean that's where you spend most of your lunches," Lord Cato laughs. My fist is about to kiss his nose when Peeta takes on of my lacey, peach, gloved hands.

"Miss Katniss, my beautiful vision, may I have this dance?" he asks me. I look from side to side and then turn my head to see who he's talking to but then realize that not only is everyone staring, but that he is talking to me. I point to myself making sure if I'm wrong or not which makes the audience laugh. He gives me this hopeful look, but I can see the glistening light in his eyes telling me to play along.

"Whatever," I reply and reluntly allow him to wrap and arm around me and take me onto the dance-floor. Everyone goes back to talking and dancing and laughing as we dance. "Why'd you do that?" I ask.

"Because, I couldn't have your first mandatory ball be ruined by that knight reject," he replies.

I allow myself to smile and as the music commences he sways me.

The tune of violins, pianos, organs, and singers play as we sway around. I can't help but blush as his beautiful blue eyes stare into my grey ones. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and twirls me around. He does this several times and dips once or twice and at the second to last measure of the song he picks me up and twirls me in the air. When I come back down he dips me, allowing my curls to bounce and the music ends. A loud applause erupts and I notice that once again all eyes are in me, but not just on me now. On us! I know my cheeks are burning right now. He lifts me up and the clock chimes midnight. I turn around to see my little sister clapping with the crowd and in love with the new couple we've accidentally just made of ourselves, but also very sleepy.

"We've got to go," I say picking up Prim.

"Wait," the prince stops me as I head for the door with little Prim in my arms. "Let me escort you."

"I don't think—"

"Please!" he says cutting me off.

"Fine," I answer.

We ride through the woods in the royal carriage. When we arrive I wake up Prim and tell her that I'll tuck her in later. She tiredly leaves and just as I'm about to head in myself when Prince Peeta stops me.

"I wasn't lying when I told you looked beautiful," he tells me.

I look at him speechless and just as I'm about to object he cuts me off by kissing my cheek and whispering, "Meet me by the entrance to the woods tomorrow afternoon." I nod impulsively and he waves goodbye to me and walks into his carriage.

Too confused as to what just happened to think I walk up to my room and change, kiss Prim goodnight and go straight to my room. I put in my only night gown—which is good condition for 5 years of use—and tie my hair into a ponytail.

I fall into bed and pull on the covers, not eager for whatever tomorrow may hold.

 **Hey to all those reading. Hope you liked my chapter. My finger hurts cause I jammed it during my basketball game, so it's really hard to type right now. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. By-e.**


	4. Chapter 4

I dress Prim in a white polo with white denim shorts and tied her hair back with a blue ribbon. I sit her in her room with food, books, and dolls, so there was no possible reason she needed to leave. I barricaded the doors and windows so _no one_ could get in before she escaped through the secret passage way I dug up.

I give myself one last look in the mirror. My hair is tied into two fishtail braids tied with white ribbons. I'm wearing a blood red frilly blouse and denim skinny pants. My knee-high, lace-up, black boots scuffle along the floor as I shift my feet nervously. I'm not wearing any make-up except for some very faint pink lip-gloss because makeup is only a luxury for special occasions. I sigh, wondering how lowly Prince Peeta's going to think of me, before I turn and head for the escape root.

"By Katniss," she says as I grab my bow and arrows for protection and climb down the escape root.

I walk through the woods cautiously also ready to shoot at any approaching danger. I reach the entrance to the woods and there he is waiting for me, dressed in a black hoodie, white jeans, and grey boots. He takes off the hood and smiles at me and I suddenly realize how overly dressed I am.

"Hello," he says.

"Hey," I reply, trying to hide my insecurity. He extends his hand out to me and this time I take it. Unlike me, who is trying to hide my pleasure, Peeta is smiling from ear to ear.

We walk hand-in-hand through the woods and even though I'm blushing, I scowl at the prince.

"I'm going to get you to like me," he says to me.

"We'all see about that," I reply.

 **Short chapter I know.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Katniss leads me through the woods I find my eyes continually staring at her. More in particularly her silvery misty eyes. I try to pretend that I wasn't staring at her when she looks back at me, but I know she knows I was.

A few times when I hear something unusual I impulsively shelter her in my arms and she grabs my waist even though she isn't scared. When we realize how romantically we're holding each other we pull away and carry on as if nothing happened. Finally we arrive at a small lake and she sits by a large oak tree. I walk up and sit beside her. I take her hand into mine and even though she's scowling she doesn't resist. Eventually her tense anger relaxes and we just sit there hand in hand staring at the sky.

Suddenly Katniss pipes up. "What did you mean?" she asks.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"When you said I was your beautiful vision and when you called me gorgeous? I'm positive I'm not as beautiful as you were making me sound," she says. We face each other and I look at her curiously.

"You really don't know the kind of effect you have, do you?" I ask. She raises and eyebrow, but before she can respond I lean down and kiss her cheek. She looks at me shocked, angry, and something I can't read. When I think she's gonna slap me or something, she does the scariest thing she can do and clamps onto my hand tighter staying completely silent.

"Why do you hate me? Is it because I'm a prince? Do all princes portray as annoying and cocky?" I ask her, concerned what kind of an image I'm putting out there.

"It's not that I hate you. It's just that...someone in the royal line took something unforgivably priceless from my family, to me," she says. I raise my eyebrow concerned.

"What?! Who is it? I can have them pay back 5 times as much as they stole!" I offer.

"No, Peeta...you don't understand," she says and I can see a tear trickle down her perfectly shaped cheek.

I wipe away the tear and take both of her hands into mine. We face each-other and I realize how hollow the subject has made her eyes. Suddenly I'm furious and curious. "What did they take?" I ask curious as to know what they took that was of so much value and why they took it.

"My parents," she croaks. This catches me off guard and before I can even think I pull her into a hug, wrapping my muscular arms around her small body and kiss the top of her head. She doesn't in the slightest way try to pull away but rather starts to sob into my chest. "I was ten. Prim was 1. We left her in the carriage with my dad's friend Hazel Hawthorne and her kids. Daddy bought me a dress and was going on and on how beautiful I would look in it when a man came up. He said, 'You haven't paid taxes for 13 months' and my dad told him that he needed more time and how he was using most the the weeks salary to buy me a dress for my birthday. The man said, 'I think you've more than exceeded your limit and you're welcome.' Then he got out a gun and shot him in his stomach. I screamed for him to wake up, but he didn't. The minute the bullet fired Mrs. Hawthorne ran in and carried me out of the store and we drove away. After that my mom tried to take care of me and Prim and she tried to work and make us happy, but her depression was too great. After the press years of it her mental sickness became physical and the depression won!" I sit there dumbfounded. Katniss just cries into my chest for a while, forming a wet puddle on my shirt. I search for something to comfort her but I can't find anything. Instead I sit there, cradling her and rocking her back and forth. Eventually she comes out puffy-eyed and I can see another rush of tears coming. I stroke her hair and she allows me to cradle her again.

Eventually she falls asleep in my arms and I notice how without the scowl and tough attitude, she is probably one of the most innocent looking girls in the kingdom. In fact she looks like she's at the most 14. After I realize that she's not going to wake up from her nap anytime soon, I scoop her into my arms and maneuver my way through the woods and to her wooden house. Prim is no doubtly inside so I knock. When she doesn't answer I knock again and am replied with complete and utter silence. The third time I bang on the door.

"Prim! It's me, Peeta! I have Katniss! Could you open the door?" I shout.

"Peeta?" I hear the 7-year-old squeal. "Wait a minute. Come out back!" I obey and walk behind the lodge to see Prim waiting in front of a secret door leading into the house. Her eyes light up as she sees the way I'm carrying Katniss.

"Come in! I'll show you her room," Prim says and I follow her as she locks the secret door behind us. She shows me her room and I realize the only things that aren't necessary in the room are her bow and arrows and a picture of a younger her, baby Prim, and a blond woman with blue eyes that has a striking resemblence to Prim and guy with dark brown hair and a beard. I assume they're her parents. I lay her down on the bed and look back at the photo, when I hear Katniss shuffle I look back to see her eyes peeking open.

"Peeta?" she asks tiredly.

"Yeah, it's me," I say. I walk up, kneel down and stroke her hair. She smiles at me and hugs me burying her face into my neck.

"Thank you," she whispers. And I respond with a kiss on the forehead. She lays back down and falls asleep again. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and write a note to her and pin it on her dresser.

I say goodbye to Prim and as I leave I pull back up my hoodie. When I get to the castle I pull down my hoodie and the guards let me in. The minute I step through the doors my parents, Plutarch, Boggs, and Effie—my governess—and a few guards run up to me (or in Effie's case, shuffle). My mom pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, Peeta, darling! Where were you? We were worried sick!" she says.

"Where did you go," father asks.

"Nowhere in particular," I respond casually.

"Does that include with a certain girl?" Plutarch asks. I look at him curiously trying to hide the fact that that's exactly what I've been doing. Effie would kill me if she found out that I ignored my schedule just to hang out with a pretty girl. A guard points to my cheek. I wipe it to see a light shimmering lip gloss.

"Aw, man! Katniss must've given me a kiss when she hugged me!" I mumble to myself.

"Katniss? Isn't that the girl you made a lover of yesterday?" asks a guard, who just happens to be my cousin Marvel. I glare at him, but then realize all the attention on me.

"Oh, wow! I'm beat! Gotta go to bed bye!" I say zipping to my room. I hear Effie call out something about being undignified and sticking to the schedule.

I close the door and lock it, plopping down onto my bed. I just think about Katniss and how she cried in my arms and how I had nothing to comfort her. I hear knocks, but ignore them and they go away. I eventually fall asleep and have sweet dreams about that lip gloss stain on my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

I wander through the woods and arrive at the spot where me and Katniss were at yesterday to see Katniss waiting for me by the oak tree.

She's wearing a navy green denim jacket, black shirt, and white jeans. Her hair is tied into a braid falling over her left shoulder. Just the sight of those beautiful silver eyes made my knees buckles and my feet lock in place. She gives a small smile when she sees me and I command myself to walk towards her.

"You know, I'm dead when I get back to the castle. Yesterday, I thought my governess was going to hang me with her eyes right there," I tell her. She gives a small frown. "We can't meet in the day anymore so let's meet here at midnight," I suggest.

She nods and smiles wider than before. "I'll be waiting. You better get back to the castle though." She stands up and takes one of my hands. "See you at midnight. And I expect to be hearing more about you than myself," she says. She let's go, our eyes lock for a split second, and we go our seperate ways.

I was right, the whole castle had been practically turned upside down looking for me. Effie and Haymitch—my mentor-—run up to me (Effie still shuffling).

"Where were you boy?!" Haymitch asks.

"I went to go wake you up and you were gone. I thought that you had possibly went to breakfast early but you were nowhere to be found!" Effie exclaims. The way they're acting they kinda look like a mother and father. Now that I think about it, they act like a couple who is always annoyed with each other.

"I went for a walk," I lie.

"Where?" Haymitch demands.

This time I give half of the truth. "In the woods, near Sector 12." Haymitch looks at me suspiciously.

"We'll discuss this later," he says coldly and walks away.

Okay, just to be clear, I'm not the only one who ships Hayffie, right? Be sure she if I am I have some serious problems. Hope you liked the chapter! Even if it was short.


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta's POV

I slip out of my t-shirt and boxers and into a galaxy colored hoodie and blue jeans. Yeah, it's weird for the objective to be to look like a regular teenage boy when it's past 11:00, but still, it's better than being recognized as a the teenage prince. I mean, Effie'd kill me if she found out that I was rebelling and sneaking out of the castle to see some girl. But then again, that some girl was Katniss. Beautiful and stubborn and rebellious and making me fall harder and harder in love to the point of no return! I mean the way her hair flips when she turns around, the way her eyes have a toying light dancing in the them, the beauty of her figure and the way her ivory skin reminds you of the true meaning of gorgeous. She is truly breathtaking. I'm snapped out of my daydream when I hear a knock. I jump into bed and snore as if I'm sleeping. Effie shuffles in and I'm glad that she doesn't realize the fact that I don't snore.

"Oh, behaving like a good little boy again," she sighs happily. And with that I hear her heels shuffling back out the door. When it shuts I jolt up.

"Little boy?" I whisper-shout. Once again I get up and grab a bag full of different types of bread. I want to learn everything, and I mean everything about Katniss, including her favorite type of bread.

I pull a black cloak over the backpack and hoodie and sneak out of the castle. Nobody seems to notice me, which I am grateful for.

I walk up to the spot and freeze. There she is, the most beautiful creature in Panem.

Katniss POV

I want to look beautiful for him. I want him to see me as the most beautiful female on the planet, even though I am the least appealing girl in the kingdom Panem.

I put on the most beautiful white dress I own and allow Prim to do my hair. I put on white leggings and dress shoes. I am not the best artist, but I manage to paint white and pale green swirling designs on my arms and the left side of my chest, shoulder, and neck. When I'm done I look myself in our only mirror. Who are you and what have you done with Katniss Everdeen? I think. I'm not sure who I am anymore. Since when do I care what anybody thinks of me. My priorities are protecting myself so I can protect Prim; it's always been that simple.

Even though it happened merely two days ago, I can't stop thinking about how his strong arms felt wrapped around me. I'm feeling something that I've never felt before, an emotion I've been iscolating myself from since I met boys on my first day of kindergarten. I know what it is deep down, but I refuse to admit it to myself.

I kiss sleeping Prim's forehead and barricade the door before escaping through the secret passageway.

I sit down beside the oak and wait for Peeta for about twenty minutes before he comes. Once he sees me he freezes in his tracks.

"Katniss?" he asks. He looks at me up and down dreamily. I smile at him and motion him to sit beside me. He walks up and cautiously sits. "Katniss..." he starts. He starts to get lost in my eyes before snapping out his gaze and focusing. "I've been thinking for a while and I'm wondering, do you remember who killed your father?"

I look at him. I remember exactly what he looked like. "Yeah. Dark brown hair, scrony, and his eyes were blue but hollow. He looked more like a gangster than a merchant." I think he senses that I don't want to take about it anymore because he ends the conversation. We sit there in silence for a moment before I pipe up. "Well you know about my past but I don't know anything about you."

"There's not much to know. I like baking, art, music, and reading and everybody in the castle sees me as a nuisance. I have two perfect older brothers and flawless parents and everyone knows that I was a mistake. Nobody needs me," he says. At the moment I feel so awful about how I treated him and bad for him about his life and this other feeling I can't comprehend that I do something unfathomable, especially when it's to someone you just met.

"I need you," I whisper. Then I say it more firmly. "I need you." I lean in and kiss his cheek. At first I think he'll go back to the castle and never speak to or of me again, but then he wraps his muscular arms around me and pulls me close so I'm leaning into him. I embrace his gesture and we sit there in silence. Not an awkward silence, just peaceful.

"Maybe we should talk about the deep stuff about ourselves," Peeta suggests.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well for starters, what's your favorite color?" he asks.

"You've crossed the line," I joke and he chuckles.

"But seriously though, what is it?"

"Green," I reply. "And you?"

"Orange," he says. My nose wrinkles.

"You mean like Effie Trinket's wig from the ball?" I ask. He laughs.

"No not that vibrant. More like soft and blended, like the sunset or that gorgeous dress you wore to the ball." I blush and his grip on me gets tighter and warmer. We sit there exchanging small things like favorite foods and experiences. He brings out his bag full of different breads and turns out that I'm in love with cheese buns.

We sit there until probably around three before I fall asleep in his arms.

Peeta's POV

I carry Katniss to her house and kiss her forehead before zipping up my black cloak and heading for the castle. Nobody notices me go in which is good. I still have a good 5 hours of sleep. I tiptoe back into my room and quietly shut the door. I go to the bathroom and change back into my t-shirt and boxers. I open my window and climb into bed when my light switch is flipped in. There I see an amused Haymitch and my angry parents and frustrated Effie. I gulp.

"Looks like someone has a lot of explaining to do," Haymitch says. "Spill."

I sigh. "No use hiding the truth I guess. You see I went to the woods to meet a friend..."


	8. Chapter 8

I was so nervous that I was sweating, but somehow I managed to barely convince them. I don't know how I did manage to convince them, so tired from the hour of explaining and I don't remember a word I said I was so confusedly nervous. I only remember how relieved I was when satisfied Effie and my parents and somewhat less suspicious Haymitch left. Although I think the only reason that Haymitch let his guard down the slightest bit was because Effie was so darn happy that I had a 'good reason' to neglect my 'princely slumber'. I relaxingly fall into bed and finally stop half breathing.

"She kissed me," I say quietly. "She actually kissed me with me actually being fully aware of it." I sigh and easily fall into a deep slumber only to be awaken 4 hours later by on task Effie.

I work through my schedule with out making a single suspicious slip up, except for the few times I was caught daydreaming about Katniss in all her radiance. I actually end up finishing my schedule two hours early and better than ever with my goal being able to have time to meet Katniss.

"Oh Peeta, I'm so glad you're so alert and on task today. Why don't you take a rest for the rest of the night." I thank her profusely and non-stop 'til I realize I'm wasting Katniss time. I then hurry out of the castle not bothering to disguise myself before sprinting far out to Sector 12 and into the woods, now my favorite place in the world. I sprint to Katniss' log house to find her sitting outside on a handcrafted rocking chair for two, staring up at the sunset which has just hit it's peak before hiding behind the snowy mountains to the edge of Western Panem. She's dressed in a navy green hunter's jacket, brown boots, black jeans, and an orange headbang holding back her flowing messy hair.

"Hi," I say shyly.

"Hi," she responds with a heart-stoppingly beautiful smile. I stay silent and take a seat beside her.

We are now in the midst of beautiful darkness. When without thinking I say, "This sky reminds me of you," I say. She looks at me slightly curious but mostly like I'm crazy which makes me laugh.

"How so?" she asks.

"Well the void reminds me of your hair, the moon reminds me of your skin, the fog reminds me of your eyes, and the stars remind me of your pure personalty. How even the smallest one can shine brighter and more radiant than the rest."

"Oh," she says softly.

I take a deep breath and continue. "And the beauty of the night reminds me of you," I say. She's taken aback. I wonder how she is not picking up how obsessed I am with her by now. Even if it's only the fifth meeting she should know. I mean, even I can see it's obvious! She smiles.

"You know what you remind me of?" I shake me head and look hopefully at her. "The spring."

"Explain," I say.

"Well, your voice reminds me of the wind, your eyes remind me of the cool water in the nighttime, and the beauty of your personality reminds me of the sheer amazingness of the word Spring."

"What a coincidence," I say trying to hide my joy. "My favorite season is Spring. What's yours?"

"Guess," she tells me.

"Okay, um...what is fall," I say and she laughs at my impression of the famous TV star Caesar Flickerman.

"Ding ding ding!" she giggles.

"I figured," I say slightly less humorously. "Your dark hair like the woods, your voice whistling like the wind, the way you look so beautiful in so many different colors, the way you support but stick out like a decorated thumb." This makes her laugh. "But the way you blend in to help, that's what really reminds me of fall when I look at you," I say and I touch her cheek. I'm thinking about going in for a real kiss when I hear shuffling around the bushes and think I hear Effie's voice. I convince myself it's ridiculous, but when I turn back to Katniss, by the look on our faces we must both know that the moment was ruined. I take my and off and wrap my arms around her. I know it should feel weird or wrong but it just doesn't. It feels calming and the smell of Katniss' natural, nature scented hair just makes me feel peaceful.

I rush through my schedule everyday. Sometimes I earn us up to 4 hours while on others, like on meeting days, I can only get one. Katniss and I have more encounters like these as the weeks drag on. We get to know eachother better and better everyday. The thing is that I feel Katniss is getting a bit more...jumpy. I don't know why and everytime I question her she brushes me off to the point I've stopped asking and instead, when I face the question, play with her wavy, majestic locks.

One day me and Katniss were sitting on the duo rocking chair. I was playing with her hair and she was talking to me about how she managed to kill 5 rabbits and 4 turkeys, when I don't know what happened, but we found ourselves in a romantic moment where our lips were only inches, then centimeters, then millimeters, then only nano milliseconds apart. Just as our lips were only 1/12 of a nano millisecond apart we hear a loud, "AHA!" Just then Haymitch hops out of a bush and Effie scuffles from behind a tree.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie shouts. "Shame on you!"

Me and Katniss pull away. Katniss looks sort of shocked and I must look like I'm about to boil over because Katniss takes my hand. "Calm down Peeta," she says.

I glare at Haymitch who walks over and to us.

"Hello sweetheart," he says mockingly.

"Don't call her that," I say.

"Prince Peeta. I thought you said you went out to meet a friend not a lover," Haymitch smirks at me. Katniss' grip on my hand grows tighter as our glaring competition becomes more intense.

"Peeta, how could you not tell me?! I'm your governess it's my duty to know your where abouts!"

"I did tell you my where about's and I'm almost seventeen! I don't need you to baby me!"

"You just don't understand do you?" Effie huffs.

"Yes! I understand perfectly! I'm the screw up in the family that needs to be watched 24/7! I'm not as tall and perfect as Adrien and Eric. I'm not as smart as them or good looking. I screw up everything useful and the things I'm good at are useless! Why don't you carry on the list for me, shall you Effie! Go ahead and carry on about how rude and inadequate I am, huh?!" When Effie looks at me with hurt eyes I wish I could take back every single word, but it's too late. The words are out there and the tears are already welling up in Effie's eyes. Haymitch puts a brotherly arm around Effie, but I feel that it's more than that. I can see Katniss look at me with a little dissapointment. My cheeks burn with humiliation and shame.

"Effie I didn't mean it—"

"Save it," Haymitch says angrily, yet calmly. "We'll take about your behavior at the castle. Come on." I sigh. I look to Katniss and I think I'm about to cry. She looks so sad, dissapointed, and I even see a hint of anger. I can see pinches of every upsetting emotion possible.

"Katniss, I—" I stop when she releases my hand.

"You should go," she says and walks out back. And that is where I turn into a walking zombie.

"Come on boy," Haymitch says to me sympathetically. Those are the last words I hear clearly.

I follow Haymitch and Effie who are most likely talking in hushed voices. I can't really tell because everything sounds muffled.

3rd POV

Haymitch and Effie guide Peeta to the castle. He's practically the walking dead. When they reach the castle, they are greeted by King and Queen Mellark and Peeta's brothers.

"Peeta! You're here so early. I'd figure you'd be with your friend now," Queen Mellark says.

When Effie and Haymitch stops so does Peeta. As if he's a remote control toy.

"Not friend," Haymitch clearifies. "Lover."

"What?!" cry King and Queen in completely different ways.

"How could you get a girlfriend!" King Mellark cries angrily.

"This is fantastic!" (A/N: Peeta's mom isn't mean like in the book. She's more of one of those doting, princess perfect mom's) "Is she beautiful?"

"Ha! Peeta's got a lover? This is classic!" laughs Eric, second-oldest and most immature.

"Good job, little bro!" Adrien says slapping Zombie Peeta on the back. He takes this as a sign that it's time for bed and heads upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Eric asks regaining his composure.

"I think I screwed things up for him and his girl," Haymitch admits.

"No, no, no, Haymitch. You don't have to blame yourself. Peeta should have had enough common sense to tell us about his girlfriend," Effie says.

"Yeah, but, maybe I should have let them kiss before shouting aha," Haymitch says making Eric burst into a fit of laugher all over again, this time til he's in tears.

Peeta steps into his bedroom falls on his bed and cries and cries and cries until he's cries himself to exhaustion and falls asleep. His father comes inside and moves him and his mother tucks him in kisses his forehead.

The next day Peeta is still a zombie and he's like this for the next 3 weeks until he starts talking repeating "Katniss hates me" to himself over and over, scaring his parents, Adrien, and even Eric.

One day hears something that snaps him out of his walking dead state.

"Katniss Everdeen," he hears.

"Katniss," he whispers before ending his sentence. The whole table looks at him. Even though it has Katniss, not finishing the sentence was enough to shock everybody. "You said Katniss," he says to Boggs."

"Primrose and Katniss Everdeen are the two underaged girls who are living by themselves in the woods of Sector Twelve. We have to put them in homes where they will be safe."

Peeta's POV

"Are you gonna split them up?" I ask. That was my first real sentence for days, probably weeks. It's hard to tell since Katniss knocked me into critical condition by implyingly breaking up with me.

"What?" Boggs asks.

"Are you going to split them up."

"Unfortunately, yes. We found two loving homes for them and—"

"No!" I shout. Katniss warned me of how scared she was, which is why she never set foot out of the woods unless necessary. She was always scared someone would report her to the King and with the possibility that her and her sister would get split up. She couldn't bare the thought of Prim being taken care of by another family. I have to warn her, I think. And without another thought I sprint to Sector 12 hearing Effie and my parents call after me, my father screaming stop me. I have to warn Katniss. I have to save her. She may not love me, but she is my everything.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up screaming from different horrors that haunted my dreams. It's almost noon. I must have overslept! Wait, what about Prim. I sprint to her room to see her peacefully doing to doll's hair. I exhale and take a seat beside her on her small mattress. I wish I could get her a real bed to sleep on, but sometimes you don't always get what you wish for. At least I could provide her with toys. I bought them from Mrs. Hawthorne before she left for Sector 4 with her husband and children.

"Hey, Little Duck," I greet.

"Hi Katniss," she says.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask.

"Because, you looked so tired last night," she responds. I smile at her. Then she asks me,

"Katniss, do you miss Peeta?" This takes me aback. Of course I miss Peeta! I miss him almost as much as I miss my parents! And he isn't even dead! But I can't very well tell my little sister that I've become head over heels for the Prince of Panem! What example would I be setting?

"Only a little bit, Prim," I say. "Why don't I go hunt us some breakfast? How about a nice juicy turkey, berries, and some bread with cheese?"

"Mm!" Prim says, licking her lips. I go get dressed in a thin, orange hoodie, black jeans, my green hunter's jacket, and brown combat boots. I tie my hair back into a ponytail, grab two buckets, a game sack, and my bow and arrow.

Just as I'm about to go I hear someone calling my name.

"Katniss! Katniss!" It sounds like Peeta. I wax my ear out with my pinkie and listen again. "Katniss! Katniss!" I look, unbarricade my window and there sure enough is Peeta waving his arms calling my name.

"Peeta?" I call, more like a question than an alert. "Peeta what are you doing here?" I ask.

"They're coming for you and Prim!"

"Who's coming for us."

"My father and the guards! They found out you're living by yourselves and they're going to split you up!" When the words fly from his mouth I freeze. "You have to get out of there!"

I immediately react and go to my mother's old bedroom, where I find our family's old suitcases.

I use my parent's black suitcases to pack me and Prim clothes, my mother's old healing bag to grab us leftovers, Prim's little blue suitcase to pack her three beautifully crafted dolls and the stuff that go with them, and my suitcase heavy pink suitcase to pack my hunting equipment. I stuff everything into my large game bag and lead Prim to the secret escape.

"Where are we going Katniss?" Prim asks me.

"Somewhere we can be safe and together," I tell her. Then I hear Peeta call me again.

"Katniss do not step out of that house! Do you hear me? They have you surrounded! Stay there, okay? Stay there!" I peek out the window, making sure I'm not seen. Royal guard are surrounding the perimeter. My heart beats four times as fast. I search for Peeta and find him held down by Boggs and a boy about our age. "Let me go Marvel!" he shouts at the boy.

"I have my orders. Sorry cuz," he says.

'Peeta," I whimper.

I wish I hadn't over reacted and told him to leave. I want the safe security of his arms, right here, right now, but because he's trying to protect me he's being held down by his own cousin and his own guards.

Then I hear a loud bang. "Katniss! Katniss!" I hear Prim scream. "Katniss help!" I sprint down the stairs. The guards knocked down the door and two of them had Prim."Katniss!" she shrieks tears running down her cheeks.

"Prim!" I yell I try to run to her but two guards grab me. "Prim! No! Let her go! Prim!" I cry as I shriek her name louder than a banshee.

"Let them go!" Peeta yells. "No! Please! Let them go! Katniss!"

"Prim!" I shout over and over again.

I notice, as I'm being dragged out, that there are television crews. Out of the corner of my eye I see Caesar Flickerman dressed in his yellow themed outfit. It must look pretty crazy with three kids under the age of 17 screaming each others names.

Peeta and I lock into a gaze for split second.

The moment we see the tears in each other's eyes we let out a form of strength that I only saw in my father and let go. The minute we stop fussing Prim does as well and the guards lessen their grip. Peeta and I then broke free. Peeta sprinted to me and tackled me the strongest, warmest, and most grateful embrace I've ever had since my father died.

"Katniss," he whispers before muffling his face in my hair. I feel tears trickle from his eyes onto my hair. And I cry onto his shoulder. Out of the corner of my blurry eye I see the soldiers let their guard down. I can also see Prim wiggle out of the grasp of a soldier who I can now see clearly and hate. Stupid, flirty Lord Cato! Prim wiggles herself into our embrace and we laugh and squeeze her.

"Peeta Joshua Mellark!" I hear Peeta's father yell. Peeta releases his grip and pulls away with Prim in his arms.

"Katniss has been taking care of herself and Prim selflessly for 6 years and I'm sure that none of you could start to take care of your 3 year old sister, by yourself, without the help of your mother for 4 years. She's been doing her best to keep her and her sister together since she was 10. You can't separate them now," he says to his father.

"Then what are you suggesting they do?" King Mellark asks.

"Have them live in the castle," Peeta says firmly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Peeta, we couldn't live in the castle," Katniss tells me as a I help her pack up her belongings in a more organized fashion.

"Katniss, you're my friend and I..." I know what I want to say, but I don't say it. I mean, I can't just up and tell her that I love her. I place my fingers on her chin and make her look at me. We face each other and lean in closer and closer. We both close our eyes and just as our lips are about to crash—

"Peeta! Sweetheart! The carriage is ready—" Haymitch shouts. "Oh. Woops. Looks, like I ruined the moment again," he says. I'm not sure whether or not he's sober. I grunt at him and put the last load of Prim's folded clothes into her small pastel blue suitcase. Haymitch stumbles out of the room, which confirms my conclusion.

"Yep, he's definitely drunk," I say and Katniss laughs. We then hear a loud crash and rush out of the room. Haymitch fell down the stairs into a bunch of pots and pans. Effie looks disappointedly at him and Plutarch laughs.

Katniss' concerned look makes me laugh.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. This happens all the time at the castle, except with way more stairs."

Katniss looks curiously at me and I laugh and kiss her cheek. She rolls her eyes before cracking a smile and walking back into the bedroom. She grabs her and Prim's suitcases and I grab her game back full of all belongings that are not clothing. In the kitchen we meet Prim, who is now dressed in one of my cousin- in-law, Glimmer's dresses from when she was about 5. It's mint green, with puffy sleeves and a dark chocolate colored belt. She is also wearing white leggings and mint green pastel pink dress shoes. Her hair is tied into pigtails with baby yellow ribbons.

"You look ravishing little duck," Katniss says putting down the suitcase and extending her arms for a hug. Prim runs into her arms and Katniss picks her up and twirls her in the air.

"Come along darling. We have a lot of work to do," says Flavius, one of the castles designers. Honestly, I wonder about the people our castle hires. I mean, I've never seen anyone dress wear stranger clothes than the designers Octavia, Flavius, Venia. Even my personal designer, Portia, doesn't dress normally. Cinna, who is to be assigned to Katniss, is the only one I've seen wear some decently normal clothing. The only odd thing about his is his gold eyeliner, which bring out his brownish, greenish eyes.

Venia takes Prim out of Katniss' arms and puts them into mine before whisking Katniss back up to her room with a bunch of equipment and a cart full of dresses. Eventually, in comes Cinna with a giant bag no doubtedly filled with makeup and hair products. Katniss doesn't have very many fancy dresses. She used all her fancy dresses and neat clothing to visit me in the woods. They weren't really fancy compared to what girls wear to bed at our castle and she used them all up during our meetings until she ran out and was a little less self-conscious. I wonder how beautiful she'll look in one of the castle's gowns.

My question is answered when the most radiant and beautiful girl to walk the face of the earth shyly steps down the stairs. I run my hand through my hair and look up at her with a big, goofy smile. I can hardly get my words out when I say, "You look amazing Katniss." She takes my arm and Prim follows behind as we make our way to the carriage.

We arrive at the gates of the castle. When I step out of the carriage, I see most of the kingdom cheering for me. I pick Prim up and set her down next to me and the audience gives a big round of applause for the adorable new little girl. I extend my hand to Katniss and even though they only see her hand take mine they cheer louder than before. I grab her by the waist and lift her out of the carriage which makes the crowd roar with admiration and when I pull her down into an embrace the crowd erupts with screams. Yep, Haymitch has definitely been telling people that Katniss' my girlfriend and it doesn't help that we were yelling for eachother, trying to protect eachother back at her cabin. Not that I mind being able to hug her as much as I want. We pull away. I wrap an arm around her waist and pick Prim up with my free arm. Katniss clings to me and I bet it looks like we're walking The Games Choice Awards on TV.

We walk into the castle where my cousins Cato, Marvel, Thresh, and Rue are waiting.

"Looks like you've got another playmate," I tell Rue. She's almost 8 and her only friend that's her around her age is Rory, another cousin, who is nine. I put Prim down and she approaches Rue. The two look at each other with big smiles.

"We're here to show you to your quarters," Marvel says.

"Follow us," Thresh says and they lead us through the castle.

"You know," Cato says walking closer to Katniss. "This is a big and hollow castle. Feel free to hold me if anything scares you." Katniss clings tighter to me and sticks her tongue out at him. I glare at him and grunt/growl. He backs off a bit; he knows better than to mess with me.

I open the door to her room and she stares at it jaw dropped and eyes wide. _So she's probably never had more than what was in that cabin?_

"Peeta I can't—" But I cut her off by scooping her up and dropping her on the bed.

"Peeta!" she yells.

I laugh, before taking her into my arms and kissing her forehead. Out of the corner of my I see Cato glaring at us, specifically me. I also see Thresh shoving Cato and Marvel out of the room.

When they leave I start tickling Katniss who is roaring with laughter. After about three hours of giggling and goofing around Katniss sits on her bed and I lie down on her comfy rug.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," she says and look curiously at her.

"For what?" I wonder.

"For getting upset with you. I shouldn't have," she says.

"It wasn't your—"

"Don't tell me that because we both know I shouldn't have pushed you away like that." I sigh. There's no convincing her otherwise. One thing I've learned about Katniss is that once she's made up her mind on an opinion there's no changing it. I wrap my arms around and hold her close and we just sit there in silence for for who knows how long.

Rue and Prim come to get us for dinner and they're with Caesar Flickerman and his camera crew. Katniss and I walk hand-in-hand to the dining hall. There waiting for us is two empty seats between my mother and Cato. I sit Katniss down next to my mother and smirk triumphantly as I sit beside my glaring cousin. I look at who's sitting next to Cato and groan. It's flirty, nasally, and annoying Clove. The same Clove who's had a crush on me since the 7th grade!

"Hi Peeta," she says all flirty.

I roll my eyes. "Hi, Clove," I grunt. Through the dinner Rue, Prim, and Rory talk to each other and Clove and Cato shoot me and Katniss flirty looks. Everytime she notices me noticing I pretend to suddenly be interested in the ribbon tied in Katniss' hair, which make Clove growl at her. Katniss barely eats three dinner rolls before having to go to the bathroom before it all came back up. She's not use to food this rich. She just sat there staring at the floor her hand locked with mine.

"May we be excused?" I ask. My mother nods. "Come and Katniss," I say taking her other hand and leading the two of us out of the dining hall.

I stroke Katniss' hair til she falls asleep and go to my room. I wake up to screaming coming from Katniss' room. I sprint and kick the door open to see Katniss thrashing and screaming for her dad. I shake her awake.

"Peeta," she breathes as sweat trickles down her forehead. I wrap my arms around her.

"Yeah, it's me. It's alright, it wasn't real," I tell her while stroking her hair. After a while I pull away. "Are you okay now?" I ask. She nods. "Okay," I say. Just as I'm about to leave she stops me.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure," I say. I climb into her bed and stroke her hair. She clutches tightly to me, I wrap my arms around her, and the two of us fall asleep.

This eventually becomes a habit, but I usually wake up and leave before Flavius, Octavia, and Venia come to prep her for Cinna.

One day on a really bad night for her I accidentally oversleep and that day Cinna actually comes with Flavius, Octavia, and Venia followed by a CAMERA CREW! We wake up to see Caesar and his cameraman hovering over us. Katniss screams and scurries out of the bed and I nearly swear at the top of my lungs. My mother and father come running up the stairs and I groan/sigh. Just what I need. More explaining.


	11. Chapter 11

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dad barks.

"Uhhhh..." I say looking to Katniss who looks at me warily.

"I knew you were...in love, but this is..." My mother tries to find the right words. It doesn't help when Clove, Cato, and Marvel step in.

"What's going on—" When Cato sees my t-shirt and boxers he freezes and Clove growls. Marvel looks at me with this big, wide, and mocking smile.

"Oh snap!" he laughs. "Somebody's in trouble."

"Now hold up! You think we were...I would never...THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Katniss shouts. **A/N: I am so cracking up right now!**

Marvel laughs so hard and rolls around on the floor. My father glares at him. "Then would you mind please telling us what you _were_ doing in Katniss' bed?" he says firmly. 

Katniss expresses my thoughts out loud. "Geez, could you be and less awkward," she mumbles and I nearly laugh out loud.

"Well, you see...she has these...nightmares." Katniss cringes and I can see her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Nightmares. Oh dear! What about."

"Family issues. That I don't think are fitting to talk about."

"Well babe. If you're looking for security you don't have to settle for Peeta. I'm available." I growl at him. Katniss helps herself off the floor.

"I need to get dressed so..." she says.

It takes Caesar a few second to get the hint. "Me too. See you at breakfast," I say and kiss Katniss' cheek. I hear Clove hiss at Katniss as I leave and I roll my eyes. The Camera Crew exits behind me and makes their way down the stairs. I go to my room and dress in a pastel blue suit, with a black oxford and white tie.

I sit down in my room a while. I don't really want to go back to my schedule. Now that I have Katniss here, I just want to sit down with and and talk endlessly like we use to.

I go downstairs and sit down next to Cato and Katniss comes down and takes a seat beside mom. She looks beautiful, as usual. Today she is wearing an aquamarine dress that is just above the knees, white leggings, and black dress shoes. Her hair is tied into a high, side ponytail, tied with a blue ribbon.

"You know, Winter Break is over and you have to go back to school tomorrow," Dad says. I don't groan out loud like my cousins, but my face shows that I'm not looking forward to it.

"You're just going to _love_ school Katniss," I say, but with our silent language, she knows I'm not serious. She laughs and that's when Rory and Rue run in. They're scraped up and have dirt all over their clothes.

"What happened?" Mom cries.

"There were...*pant*...two men...*gasp* in our nursery! They took...*wheeze* Prim!" Rue coughs.

That's when Rory starts to cry. My eyes widen and I look at Katniss. Her face goes pale and she tries to take in the information. She then starts hyperventilating. Then she starts to cry. The one thing she's been trying to protect since she was ten had just been kidnapped.

"Katniss..." I wrap my arms around her. I don't know what to say. I promised her once, that as long I was there I wouldn't let anything happen to her or Prim. I just let her down. The minute I think this a croak escapes me. Katniss buries her head in my chest and I look at my father.

"Call search parties! Guards! Lock the doors and make sure no one steps out of Panem! Find clues and ransoms! NOW!" he shouts. The guards immediately carry out their orders and Caesar's cameraman scoots the camera towards me and Katniss for more footage. I would punch him, but all I can do is focus on Katniss.

Just then my cousins Finnick and Gale, who are visiting from their jobs guarding the edge of Panem, sprint in.

"Guys! We found something!" Finnick shouts. Gale hands Haymitch a note. I rock Katniss and listen intently.

 _Dear King Mellark,_

 _I assume you want the new princess back. Well I hope you're ready to give up a lot, or wait til she dead. I'm going to make this real simple for you. Give us all the money of the kingdom, or watch her die. It's you choice. Just remember Deal or Die."_

This shuts Katniss up. She can utter a sound. She back up and staggers a few steps before falling. I scream her name, and pick her up. And I can see her mouth a name. "Daddy," she whispers, just before blacking out. I carry her to her bed and look out her window to see troops exiting the castle gates.

"Please find her," I whisper.


	12. Chapter 12

Peeta helps me out of the jeep. I've never even heard of one, talk about riding in it! Apparently it's a new type of technology that everyone wants.

I get a lot of stares. Weird, envious, admiring, all types. I guess I can't blame people though. I'm a simple, teenage girl who's hated the castle and all their inheritance since I was 10. Then the most admired prince in Panem falls for me and suddenly I'm his girlfriend, and the most popular girl in history.

Plus, today, I'm dressed as if I'm going to a ball rather than a school. A baby yellow evening dress, white and yellow dress shoes, curly hair tied back with a pastel yellow headband, and make up, this is what I am wearing to school. People are wearing turtle necks and jeans and T-shirts with vests, while here I am, looking as if the Queen decided to play dress-up the doll on me. Even Peeta's not wearing anything that fancy. Just a blue turtleneck, white jacket, black jeans, and gray high tops.

Frankly, I could care less what the students think of me. My parents are long gone, my sister is missing, and to add to my misery I have to sit down for 9 hours listening to stuff I could get along without. I do fairly well at school. Peeta is in all my classes and he sits right next to me too (although I think that's Queen Mellark's doing). When we're not taking notes or anything he holds my hand under the table. I'm positive people are whispering about us, but I don't really care. My only concern is getting through the day so that I can help look for Prim after school. At lunch I sit at an empty table and Peeta sits beside me. We talk and I can tell everyone is snickering at us. Must not be where he usually sits.

I feel like I'm being watched the whole day, which is why I'm so relieved when the final bell rings. The class leaves looking curiously at me as they exit the door. Me and Peeta are the only ones left in the classroom.

"I miss her Peeta," I say. He knows who I'm talking about. He hugs me and buries his face in my hair.

"I miss her too," he says. A tear trickles down my cheek and he wipes it away. "We have to stay strong though. For her. For Prim." I nod and he kisses the top of my head.

"We should go," I say. And he releases me.

"Yeah," he says. "Let's go." We walk hand-in-hand out of the classroom. Most of the students are still in the hallways. A lot of them are gossiping about us.

I roll you eyes. "Haymitch is probably here to pick us up," Peeta tells me.

"I'll meet you outside. I forgot something in my locker," I say.

"Okay," he tells me and he kisses my cheek heading towards the exit. I open my locker and search for my Math book and notebook. I put them in the soft pink satchel Effie bought me and look in the mirror hanging in my locker. Without make up, I look like I could be 13 or 14 years old. Clearly not old enough to be dating the Prince of Panem, but with make up I look as if I'm thirty-five, too old, too beautiful to be marrying Peeta. I wish they would just let me walk around looking like a hunter like I use to, but if you live in the castle, this is the dress code.

"Well well well. If it isn't Sleeping Beauty." I turn around and come face to face with a tall, blond girl. I've never seen her anywhere near the castle and she's dressed up even more than I am.

"Excuse me, I've got to go. My ride is waiting for me." _Since when was I so polite? Gah! Curse you Effie!_

"Wait a minute, what's the hurry? What the rush?" she mocks. She circles around me, like a linx would an elk, smirking at me. Suddenly a group of girls follows up behind her, Clove is one of them. "Grab her girls!" she orders. The entire hallway stands by as Clove and the others grab me and the tall blonde starts writing some unpleasant words and profanity across my arms, legs, and face.

"Hey! Let go of me! Let go!" I shout.

"Fine. Have it your way," says the tall blonde girl. They all then shove me into my open locker and slam the door. "Hey!" I shriek. "Let me out! Let me out!" I bang, kick, and scream. The girls leave and eventually so does most of the hallway. I'm still in there screaming. "Let me out!" Soon it turns into pleading and sobbing. "Please! Let me out!" Then I hear Peeta's voice.

"Hey Glimmer? Have you seen Katniss?" he asks someone.

"No. I haven't seen her very much," says a voice flirtatiously. "I hope she's okay." Then I realize. It's the blonde girl that shoved me in here in the first place.

"Peeta! Peeta! I'm in here! Let me out!" I cry.

"Katniss?" he calls. He kicks the lock off my locker. "Katniss," he sighs. He sees the marks all over my body. "Come on," he says. "Let's go." He carries me out of the locker. We pass Glimmer and her posse who smirk at me and I cry as I he carries me to the jeep. Haymitch is driving and Effie is in the passenger seat.

"Wow. What happened to sweetheart there?" Haymitch asks half-mockingly.

"Don't call me that!" I say. When he chuckles the last piece of dignity I have left is gone.

"Leave her alone, Haymitch," Peeta glares.

"Oh you poor dear. Why don't you tell me all about it when we get home," Effie says. The castle. I've never even thought about it as home before, but I guess it is. I cry even more when I remember that Prim isn't home right now. She's probably being scoured. She's probably scared and tortured.

 **Prim's POV**

"Can I have another?" I ask.

"Only if you give me your loudest scream," Mr. Mask tells me.

"Okay!" I say and scream as loud as I can.

"Perfect," he says. And Barth gives me another slice of cake. As I'm stuffing it down I ask how Katniss is doing. "When can I get back to Katniss? I miss her," I say.

"Trust me. You'll go back once they want to come back. And when they do want you back, they'll send us a little letter."


End file.
